Episode 4936 (27th November 2000)
Plot Gail is surprised to get the receptionist's job at the Medical Centre. Steve is pleased to see Andy back but Andy demands to know what is going on between Liz and Jim. Andy is stunned to hear Jim killed a man and feels the family is a disgrace but Steve urges him to stay around to support Jim. Geena and Sam host the "Mr and Mrs Contest" at the Rovers. Ken determines to fight the tarmacing of the cobbles and rallies the residents. Jim's solicitor, Colin Applegate, introduces him to the barrister who will represent him in court. Deirdre and Ken realise Blanche put both their names down for the contest and refuse to take part. Blanche is put out that her plan failed. Maxine is mortified by the answers Ashley gives at the contest. Roy and Hayley are talked into taking part and end up winning. Vera and Jack are stunned when Andrea Clayton tracks them down and tells them she needs to find Terry as his son, Paul, needs a kidney transplant. Vera is shocked to discover Jack lied to her and that Paul was never adopted. Roy and Hayley are horrified when Les says they can't win as they're both men. Martin stands up for them and a brawl breaks out. Natalie returns in the middle of it. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O’Brien *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Bobbi Lewis - Naomi Russell *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Andrea Clayton - Caroline O'Neill *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch Guest cast *John Harris QC - Terence Harvey *Colin Applegate - Daniel Coll Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *10a Coronation Street - Living room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Roy's Rolls *Strangeways Jail - Consultation room Notes *David Platt states his age as ten years old, when in fact he is still only nine at this point in time with his tenth birthday falling on 25th December 2000. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Geena’s entertainment evening ends in chaos. A mystery visitor shocks Jack and Vera. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,710,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD